Too much of a distraction
by LadyLoss1888
Summary: USUK Using real name:- Arthur just moved in with america when things get steamy in the shower, surpise ending, first time writing a fanfiction :3


**USUK Using real name:- Arthur just moved in with america when things get steamy in the shower, surpise ending, first time writing a fanfiction :3 also sorry about the spelling in some places**

* * *

Arthur sighed a sigh of relief as he dropped his last box on the floor in the americans house. Alfred was in the kitchen making hot chocolate, oblivious to the amount of energy it took the older male to carry all of his belongings.

Alfred stared at a picture of arthur and himself, hung on the kitchen wall, so happy that the other had agreed to move in with him. Arthur entered the kitchen freezing, and cursing about the weather, perhaps so close to the holidays was not a good time to move, but it did mean they were together for christmas.

"here" The American smiled cheerily as he passed a marshmellow covered mountin of whipped cream smothered hot chocolate to his lover.

"Thank you love" Arthur smiled as he sipped the drink, weary that it was too hot to be fully enjoyed. Empire- Arthurs Cat- and Hamburger- Alfreds cat- were playing on the counter. Arthur watched them play with a smile, but a somewhat angry look knowing that they were going to get hair everywhere.

Suddenly, out of what seems like nowhere, Hamburger dived onto arthur, making him spill his drink all over his front, ruining the new suit he was going to wear when he and alfred went out that night, to celebrate his moving in.

"Wanker!" Arthur cried at the top of his lungs, as the boiling liquid marked his skin with light burns.

"Are you okay?" alfred ran to the brits side, hoping that he hadnt been hurt badly.

"yeh im fine" He didnt tell alfred but he had banged his head pretty hard on the wall in his frustration. "im gonna go take a shower, clean off, i needed on anyway after the moving" Arthur said with a smile, subtely rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Once his new on-suite bathroom, Arthur turned on the shower and slowly stripped, giving the cold water time to heat up before he entered the relively small, clear cubicle to clean himself off.

Alfred could hear the shower from the kitchen as he mopped up the spilt hot chocolate glumly, he had hoped that this incident wouldnt ruin their evening together and lightly scolded Hamburger for being so careless.

Once he had cleaned the floor and the wall which had been coated in hot chocolate, Alfred realised that he would have to wash arthurs clothes imidiatly so they didnt stain. So he headed to the bathroom to collect the dirtied clothes.

Arthur, in the shower, was washing himself mindlessly when without any warning, he found himself thinking about alfred and himself the night before. Within a matter of seconds arthur had a hard-on just thinking about what they did that night. He blushed, simply thinking as how he had- in alfreds words- so adorably reacted.

Alfred walked in, almost imediatly noticing his lovers state of 'need'. Arthur, who had not seen his new roomate, continued oblivious to the fact that alfred was slowly undressing himself as well, to join his other half.

Alfred opened the door to the shower, his last obsicle to his sexy, naked, and fully erect lover, this alone made alfred himself erect, just thinking about what was going to happen.

"What the-" Arthur started as he heard the shower door slide shut, but he was cut off from ending his sentence as alfred kissed him passiontly.

Arthur, being somewhat submissive, followed the americans actions, letting his tonge explore the others mouth and vice versa. after a minute or so, without pause, the american picked up the closest bar of soap and rubbed it over his hands as a makeshift lube. He then proceded to slowly prep arthur, who had his back and head pressed against the wall and one leg lifted as high as he could.

Athur moaned as Alfred slowly inserted one and then two fingers into his behind, which only turned alfred on more, listing to his lovers whines.

One finished, alfred then covered his own member with soap and slowly inserted it into his lover.

"a..al..." arthur moaned as he lowered his head in please, leaning it on the americans chest. He continued to moan and groan sexily and the larger man let out quieter sounds and he pushed arthurs sandy blond hair back to the wall so he could secure a kiss, while the hand which wasnt holding up the british mans leg, played with his nipples, which were even more sensitive after the hot chocolate.

Arthur groaned with pleasure "ha..harder" he managed to say as alfred sped up his movement to please his lover, at which point alfred managed to hit arthurs prostate, causing arthur to almost scream in pleasure, as alfred continued to do.

Relaxing the speed he used, alfred looked arthur right in the eyes, as arthur looked back with a _why did you stop_ Kind of face. Without any warning, alfred slowly started to stroke arthurs member, causing arthur to pull a light face of pleasure. At this point, alfred started thrusting back into arthur at top speed, matching his own thrusts with those of his hands around his lover.

Arthur moaned extremely loud, as he came all over the front of himself and the american, who continued to thrust untill a moment later when he himself came, filling up the smaller british man who was now red from both blushing and exaustion.

Alfred reached up and grabbed the shower head, bringing it down to wash them both off while they continued to kiss under the water.

* * *

Once Arthur had throurely cleaned himself- as alfred had gone back to try and save the clothes- he stepped out of the shower, dryed himself off and put on an oversized pair of boxer shorts displaying the american flag. (he didnt have time to find his own as he forgot to label the boxes)

"I dont think i have the energy to go out tonight love" he said to alfred, who had now walked into the bedroom.

"i dont think your to blame for that" he returned cheerily as they both climbed into bed, "We can try another time"

"goodnight" arthur yawned as he kissed alfred gently and leaned into hum for extra comfort, falling asleep almost instantly.

Alfred cuddled up against him, wispering to himself " _Yeh, we can always try another time"_ as he drifted off, not once forgeting about the small box containing a ring for arthur, hidden in his blazer pocket.

* * *

 **Author note- This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope I did well, and please, please review. please give me any criticism as I want to improve my writing :3 I have never tried smut before so sorry if its not the best, also I was thinking about continuing, but I don't know, it was going to be a one shot but who knows, so I'm gonna say incomplete for now.**

 **Thank you so very much my darlings**

 **-LadyLoss1888**


End file.
